callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie types
Zombie Zombies (aka Nazi Zombies)are deceased humans reanimated by Element 115 and are the primary antagonists of the game mode of the same name. Hellhounds The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous type of enemy first encountered on Shi No Numa. They are encountered on Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Moon. They are essentially zombie-dogs that are believed to be the mutated version of Samantha's pet, Fluffy, put in a Der Rise mainframe teleporter and turned into a deadly Hellhound and later had pups. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually indicate whenever they spawn) every four to seven rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn. There are two variants of the Hellhound: the flaming Hellhound, which on top of being perpetually on fire explodes on death, and the normal Hellhound, and will simply fall to the ground and not explode when killed. Nova 6 Crawler Zombies Nova 6 Crawler Zombies (called Creepy Crawlers in Dead Ops Arcade) are a special type of Zombie featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. According to Dr. Richtofen, they are failed experiments. Nova 6 Crawler zombies are not to be confused with "crawlers", a common name for zombies that have had their legs shot/blown off. Cosmic Silverback The Cosmic Silverback is a zombie silverback gorilla in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map, Dead Ops Arcade. Pentagon Thief The Pentagon Thief is a human who appears in the Zombie map "Five". His objective is to steal players' weapons. Space Monkeys Space Monkey are only ever seen on Ascension their goal is to take perks from the players. George A. Romero George A. Romero stars as a special zombie in the Zombies map, Call of the Dead. He is also referred to as "The Director". Romero was doing research for a World War II movie when he came across Nazi documents pertaining to Element 115. Zombie Monkey The Zombie Monkey is a Zombie enemy seen in "Shangri-La". They appear whenever a powerup is dropped. They go for the power-up, running towards the Pack-a-Punch Machine, changing the powerup as they run. (They cannot change the power-up to a Death Machine). However, they can change a power up into a Random Perk Bottle for a very brief period of time if the power up was a Max Ammo to begin with. Napalm Zombies Napalm Zombies are a variant of zombies that are featured in the zombie map Shangri-La. They take the appearance of a humanoid zombie, but look burnt and have a flaming aura. When the Napalm Zombie spawns, it emerges from a patch of flames that spawns on the ground. Napalm Zombies have a higher damage threshold and take significantly more bullets to dispose of than normal zombies. Napalm Zombies explode violently upon death, leaving behind a small patch of napalm that will harm players and zombies if touched. But this can be used to the players advantage: if a player can run up to the Napalm Zombie and back up quickly while in a narrow choke-hold that a lot of zombies go through, the zombie will explode with minimal damage to the player(s) while killing all zombies that go though the fire. Shrieker Zombies Shrieker Zombies are a variant of zombie found in the map Shangri-La. They have a whitish-blue glow to their appearance along with pale white skin, and blind the players by shrieking at them. They appear in the normal rounds. They spawn by blasting their way out of the ground with a sonic screech, so chances are you'll hear a Shrieker before you see them. They also sprint constantly at a high rate of speed similar to that of the sprinting zombies in Verrückt, Call of the Dead, and Moon. Astronaut Zombie Astronaut Zombies are a type of zombies that appear on the map Moon they attack by grabbing the player and teleporting them to a random spot in the map and if they have a perk they will lose it when attacked.